Unused Content
Throughout the development of the Final Nights series, several things have been scrapped or removed. On this page is a list of what was removed or scrapped from each game, in order. Final Nights 1 soon Final Nights 2 soon Final Nights 3 soon Final Nights 4 Ending Cutscene (True Ending) Springtrap (William): You are not meant to be here. What are you doing? Paranormal Investigator: Burning this place down and you along with it. Springtrap (William): You're unbearably naive. As soon as you walked into this building, you had already sealed your fate. Your attempts to try and stop me and my goals were feeble at best and you, just an ordinary, curious, clueless 25 year old ruined my plans. This is my place and you will never escape me. You will die here, alone, without anyone because of your own mistakes. So many people carelessly died by taking the night guard job. It's a shame that they were programmed to act on the thoughts of people affected by my gas. But then, someone else became the guard and I decided that I would help them survive their final nights of living. He was a fool. Thinking he could do everything himself when it all was mine. My business, my creations, my life and he took it away from me. He took the spotlight, the credit, all of it. All that was left was my name in small print in those blue stained pieces of paper. As soon as he died, I put him into his own hell, where he belonged. Stuck forever in my creation, haunting him and his attempts to ruin my business and my life. This is not over. You can scar my skin, burn my body, tear away my rotting suit and corpse but it will never be over. I have the power to return whenever I want to. I am immortal! I am restless. You can never get rid of me! And no matter how hard you want to try and think that, even for a moment, I have disappeared, never to haunt Freddy Fazbear's Pizza again, you are wrong. I will come back. I always do. Ending Cutscene (Bad Ending) Off-screen, Henry commits suicide due to the effects of the gas. We see something (a pool of blood, maybe) that shows Henry is dead. A few seconds pass and the camera is positioned on the floor facing a walkie-talkie that looks like it has been dropped sideways. The phone rings. Oh, Henry. It's a shame that it had to come to this. You were, so full of potential. So full of kindness and heart. I believe that I'm owed an apology, however. Your ambition to become the best, to be the face of Fredbear's. It ruined my passion for the business. I gave you the animatronics, I gave you everything. But you gave me nothing in return. And I thought it would be nice if I were to give you a small little thank you present for your treatment of my business. I know, I know. It's not what you were hoping for, BUT, I'm sure you'll appreciate it none-the-less. Happy birthday, old friend. Henry's Car Ride Cutscenes Originally, Before the night could start, the player would have to watch a cutscene of Henry driving to the Diner, and with each passing night that the player survives, the Car Ride Cutscene would get darker and depressing. Liam stated in the museum that the environment and the music that would play throughout the cutscene would get depressing. The cutscenes were removed due to being redundant, boring, and repetitive as well as it didn't tie into the lore of Final Nights. Security Doors Originally, there was going to be security doors in the Fourth game, similar to the mechanics in the first Five Nights At Freddy's ''Game. The doors would be on the left and the right side of the office. This mechanic was scrapped for being too unoriginal since many fan-games used this kind of mechanic. Liam also mentioned in the museum that the animation for the security doors closing was violent. Fredbear's Model Before the game was released, Fredbear had undergone two different model changes, his old model had a different head shape and body structure, in his new model, his head shape has changed and his body structure has been slimmed down a bit. The models were scrapped due to being too cartoony, not scary enough, and seemed to be lazily worked on and is replaced with the current Fredbear model. '''Proto-Spring Bonnie Mask ' In the early concept of the game and later in museum. You could use it to defend against most of the antagonists, but after 10 seconds the spring locks would trigger.category:Miscellaneous